Love in music academy
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Jay and Terri are back at the school, with all of their old friends. This is not just sex, i promise. it actually has a plot. I am working on new chapters still, but so far it sounds pretty ok to me
1. Chapter 1

**Terri and Jay are back for there second year at the music academy. **

**this is one of my first stories, so go easy on me. PLEASE COMMENT. i could use all of the advice i can get **

Chapter One

Close Call

Terri waited with her luggage in line as the officers at the front door searched everyones bags. She knew she had no reason to be worried, because she had nothing illegal in her bag, but she still hated the fact that someone she didn't know was going to be touching all of her belongings. She looked around her, but didn't see anyone she knew so she contented herself with searching her purse for her cell phone.

When the phone finally surfaced, she hit #2. The name Jay came up on the phones screen, and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Terri heart leaped.

"Jay? Hi it's Terri!"

"Oh! Hi Terri. Whats up?" Terri thought. She didn't know what to say. The real reason she had called Jay was just to hear his voice.

"Ummm...I cant wait to see you later." Jay laughed. Terri smiled to herself. "What time are you coming?"

"Robin is driving me there at about 3. Are you already at the school?" Terri mulled that over in her mind before it really made sense.

"Robin? Robin who?" there was a confused silence on the other line.

"Robin, Terri. Robin Childers. You don't remember her?"

"No I remember her, but I am wondering what you are doing with her." Jay sighed,

"Terri, Robin and I...are just friends. We aren't seeing each other, I swear. Don't worry about it." Terri didn't know if she believed him, but she decided to wait and see him before she made a real decision.

"I will see you in a little while. Okay?" Jay said warily.

"Okay. Bye." Terri closed her phone just as she stepped up to the table where they would search her stuff.

Terri waited in the lobby until 3:00. She didn't feel worried, but she did want to make sure it wasn't what she thought it was.

Jay and Robin walked in the door at about 3:20. Jay saw Terri and ran up to her. He put his arms around her and whispered, "Hey Terri, I missed you so much." Terri felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I missed you too." Terri saw Robin over Jay's shoulder. She was glaring at Jay and Terri with her usual hate for Terri.

Jay pulled away from Terri and kissed her. Terri was surprised, but she acted normal, just to see the look on Robins face, which followed shortly after Jay's kiss. It was a mix of jealousy, hate and embarrassment.

Jay took Terri's hand, and they walked down the hallway together, Robin following closely behind. "So where is your dorm?" Jay asked. Terri headed for the door to her left that led up to the girls dorms.

" It's almost 7:00, Jay. You're not allowed up there." Robin said in a determined voice. Jay turned around to look at her.

"They never go by that rule anymore. Guys hangout up there all the time. It's not like I am going to spend the night up there." Jay and Terri walked through the doors, leaving Robin at the bottom of the stairs.

Terri unlocked her dorm door with a key from her pocket and walked in. she saw that some of her cloths were still on the floor, so she grabbed them and stuffed them in the nearest drawer. Jay laughed.

"You haven't changed much in a year." he said sitting on her bed.

"You haven't changed much either." Terri said, sitting next to Jay. Jay took her hand in his and looked at it.

"Your hands are cold." Terri put her head on Jay's shoulder. He put his arm around her. "I really have missed you Terri." Terri smiled.

"I know you have." Terri lifted her head and looked at Jay. Jay leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Hold on." She stood up, walked to the door and locked it. "Roommate." was all she said for an explanation. She sat back down next to Jay and said, "Where where we?"

Jay kissed her, running his warm hands through her hair. Terri felt shivers run through her body and pressed harder.

Jay let Terri push him down on the bed. She crawled on top of him and kissed him again. Terri began to unbutton Jays shirt, and with a little help from him, it was soon on the floor.

Jay pulled his face away from Terri's and whispered, "Not now Terri. We cant do this right now. I have to go, or else I will have to stay here all night."

"I'm okay with that." Terri said, trying to kiss him again, but he stood up.

"No really, I have to go, or my roommate will wonder where I am." Terri hesitated then nodded. Jay put his shirt back on, kissed Terri and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Terri."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Terri fell asleep before she got to meet her new roommate, so when she woke the next morning, she was surprised to see a girl sleeping in the bed across the room.

Terri silently packed her bags with notebooks, and sheet music, and stepped outside. The hallway was empty as she knew it would be. She headed for the cafeteria.

There were a few people in the cafeteria, but no one she recognized. She ordered a cinnamon roll and a milk from the food line, and sat down at an empty table.

After a few minutes of watching people enter and exit, two people that Terri knew walked in hand in hand. They saw her and the girl ran to Terri's table.

"TERRI!" Sloane screamed and hugged her. People all over the cafeteria stared. This was very unlike Sloane. She was usually trying to avoid people looking at her, defiantly not a people person, but now she was beaming down at Terri, obviously not caring about the people looking at her.

"Hi Terri." Kiwi said, coming up behind Sloane.

"Hey Kiwi!." Terri said.

"I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything?" Kiwi asked Sloane.

"Ya. Could you get me some milk? Thanks." Kiwi ran off to the food line.

"So you two are still together?" Terri asked, smiling at Sloane.

"Ya. We have seen each other a lot over the year. He really is sweet." Sloane turned and watched Kiwi make his way to the lady at selling food. Then she turned to Terri. "Whats going on with you and Jay?" Terri smiled mischievously.

"We are still together. He spent the evening in my dorm last night." Sloane giggled.

"What happened? Anything your mother wouldn't approve of?

"Nothing happened." Sloane looked at her disbelievingly. "I promise. He made sure nothing happened and left around 7:30." Sloane sighed.

"I was hoping you you would have some good gossip for me."

It was just then when Terri noticed Sloanes outfit. She was wearing black tight pants and a grey spagetti strap shirt. This was not the Sloane Terri had gotten to know so well last summer.

"Wow, you look...different." Terri said.

"Oh. This is just for the picture later today. I know I dont look the same." Slaone added after seeing Terri's face.

"No...it looks really good." Terri said taking a sip of her milk.

"Here you go." Kiwi handed Sloane her milk and sat down next to Terri with his apple and cereal. "Where's Jay? Kiwi asked Terri.

"I'm not sure." Terri said looking around. She turned back to Kiwi. "So what do we have to do today?"

"Um, I think we are just getting introductions, mostly for the new kids, and then we have the day off." Kiwi spoke inbetween chews. Teri had caught him right when he was putting cereal in his mouth.

"Oh. ok."

The day went by fairly fast. Terri sat through the begging ceramony and got to see a glimpse of her old singing teacher, but still Jay didnt show up. She asked a few people where he might be, but he hadnt been seen since the day before. After the announcments, and the picture, Terri went back to her room. A girl was sitting at the dresser applying makup. She looked up as Terri entered.

"Oh. Hi Terri." Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Terri sat on her bed and pulled out her journal from her suitcase.

"Are you even going to say hi?" Robin asked, dabbing blush on her cheeks. Terri looked up. The way she remembered Robin was not helpful. Robin had never been anything but mean to Terri, and now that she was a roommate with her, she didn't know whether she should retaliate or be nicer.

"Hi." Terri layed back on her bed and opened her journal.

"Have you seen Jay at all?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Come on Terri, lets not have these one word answers. I want to be friends." Terri rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." Robin continued. "I just want to get along with you since we are going to be room mates."

"Robin, we have never been friends, lets just keep it that way." Terri put her journal back in her suitcase and walked out of the room. Great. She thought. Now there was no where to hang out and get some peace.

"Terri!" She turned to see Jay running down the hallway.

"Jay, what are you doing! where have you been." Terri was half laughing at Jay's face and half annoyed that he had been here the whole time.

"I got the day off from one of the teacher. I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Jay grabbed Terri's hand. "Please?"

"Yes yes alright. Where are we going?"

"Up on the roof." Jay pulled Terri down the hallway heading for the stairs that lead up to the most beautiful view of the city. The sun was just over the mountains way off in the distance, and the clouds were blending to make a red pinkish colour across the sky. Down below were thousands of people walking and crossing the streets. They all looked like ants to Terri and Jay.

"Jay, it's gorgeous. I have never been up here when it was like this." Terri stepped to the edge of the building and let the wind blow in her face. It felt good to be out of the stuffy room with Robin in it.

"Isn't it? I thought you would like it. Jay wrapped his arms around her and they both were silent taking it all in. "Wait! that isn't all." Jay said and turned Terri around. There was a table with a computer on it and behind that was a microphone. Terri looked confused.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's your recording studio. Remember the story we heard about the Beatles? How they sang on top of a roof for everyone down below and recorded it?

"Jay..." Terri wasn't sure about doing it.

"Terri you have an amazing voice. You should record it. I have a friend who signs artists, I could send her the CD." Terri smiled.

"Ok. I will try it." Jay kissed her.

"Thank you."


End file.
